Talk:Tiberias Calore "Cal" VII/@comment-75.139.29.162-20161129044148/@comment-99.194.253.25-20180101165924
I am gonna have to agree with Lynn04 again. It is my turn to go on a long rant...again. I have done so many on lots of other websites. lol, here goes....Victoria's books are not predictable. I was taken aback several times at the twist of events, and (not to brag) but I am usually pretty good at correctly predicting the outcome of events. Cal is obviously the perfect one for Mare. He has done everything he can for her. He gave her those coins when they met at the barin Red Queen, and he got her a job at the Hall of the Sun. He taught her how to dance for the ball. He understood her. And even when Mare treated him horribly, and pushed away her loved ones, he still loved her, standing by her side. He told her to stay behind him in the Bowl of Bones, and they worked together to save each other. I know he has broken some of his promises, but he at least tried to keep them. You really have to give him a chance, because he has spent his whole life learning that Reds are lowly rats, they are worthless, and meant to serve. Even before he met Mare, he didn't despise the Reds like most of the Silvers. He went out to places like the bar when he met Mare. Mare also has no chance of being with Kilorn. In the first book, she only mentioned marrying him because she had no one else. She mentioned later that she never loved Kilorn the way he loved her. He really was just her only friend, like a brother. Anyways, back to Cal...After Cal met Mare, he realized how awesome Reds can be. Even though Mare isn't a Red, she acts like one and has many Red friends. Cal befriended Kilorn after all. Cal is also a very well mannered person. He is able to (for the most part) keep his temper in check, and is usually extremely polite to even people that hate him. In the end, when he made his decision to chose the crown over Mare, that decision wasn't really wrong. He wanted to be king, so that he could make Norta the way Mare wanted it. I can see why he did what he did. I just think both of them should be a little more grown up. Maybe sit down and tell each other exactly what they want. I am sure they coulod easily come up with a compromise. Cal obvioulsy chose the crown and not Mare, but he did it FOR Mare. It makes sense. Now, lets go to Maven...I am sure Maven would be a great guy if not for his mother, but that is simply not how it is, and we can't dp anything about that. There is no force, person, or thing in the universe that could ever change Maven and erase what Elara did. The marks are simply too deep. He is a monster, a sick, dark, monster. Many people say he betrayed Mare, but how can you betray someone if you were never on their side in the first place. Yes, Maven saved Mare a few times, but only from himself. His sick version of "love" is locking up his pet Mare, only for her to rot and get sick, traumatized for life. He branded an M on her chest, and it was painful. He has done so many horrific things with his twisted mind, and he can't take them back. He can't undo or fix what he has done. Cal, however, can. Cal showed just how loyal he is by choosing the side he wanted after a long time, the Scarlet Guard. He showed how devoted he was by killing his own kind, Silvers, and we know how hard that was for him. He can show Mare he cares by fixing everything (for her) as king. Cal is confused and under so much pressure, so it is ok that he choe what he did. I know he will make the right choices in the end, because Cal and Mare need each other. They both love each other, and Mare has tried to forget about Cal before. This situation isn't exactly that much different, so when she tries to forget about Cal, she will fail. He will round back to her and she will drift back toward him in the end. Red Queen of Lighting,and Silver King of Fire (and beautiful bronze eyes). Talk about perfection. ; ) The name is Abby by the way if you care to disagree. XD